Buscando Respuestas
by kamaki94
Summary: ¿Qué crees que serías capaz de hacer para conseguir el trabajo de tu vida? Por: MA
1. Chapter 1

**Buscando Respuestas**

**Cap. 1**

_Srta. Lindsay Walters,_

_Con nuestras más sinceras disculpas, debemos informarle que su solicitud de empleo en nuestro periódico ha sido rechazada debido a que ya tenemos nuevos trabajadores y queremos evitar discordias e incomodidades entre nuestro personal._

_Le agradecemos profundamente su preferencia y la felicitamos por los grandes logros conseguidos en sus estudios. _

_Que tenga mucho éxito._

_Sinceramente;_

_JAMES CARTER, Recursos Humanos_

_The New York Times_

_-_¡Demonios! No otra vez. –dijo Lindsay, al ver otra carta de "no muchas gracias".

No estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada, no por lo menos 2 veces seguidas, ¡y por el mismo diario!

Esto ya es demasiado, debo hacer algo al respecto. –pensó ella.

Se dirigió al armario para coger su bufanda de la suerte y su abrigo de invierno para enfrentarse al fuerte frio de las calles de New York. Debía hacerle frente a las adversidades, por lo menos eso era lo que su padre siempre le decía: _Si la vida te da la espalda, podrías hacer 2 cosas. Puedes escoger rodearla y encararla de nuevo, o darle una buena patada en el trasero. Es tu decisión._

Era gracioso el hecho de que no dijera algo más delicado como: _Si la vida te da limones, has limonada, _pero así era su padre. Siempre diciendo lo descortésmente correcto.

Después de su muerte, nada fue lo mismo. Su madre cayó en una depresión tal, que la llevó a una sobredosis mortal de pastillas para dormir. Su pequeña hermana simplemente no estaba en casa. Se podría decir que vivía con ella, pero desde que sus padres murieron, no se dirigen la palabra a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Tenía 15 años y no podía pedirle demasiado, sólo que se dedicara a sus estudios y que buscara un buen hombre para compartir su vida.

-¿Qué frio hace allá fuera, no lo cree? –le dijo su vecino de enfrente. A pesar de vivir en un edificio no muy digno, sus vecinos eran bastante educados.

-Tiene razón Sr. Mathews.

-¿Cómo va lo del empleo? ¿Tuviste suerte esta vez? –le preguntó- Disculpa mi curiosidad. Es que me pareció ver una carta del New York Times para ti en la recepción.

-Sí, la había; y no, no tuve suerte. ¡Pero voy a darles una buena patada en el trasero esta vez!

-¡Así se habla! –dijo, y acto seguido se despidió de ella con la mano mientras entraba a su apartamento.

Al salir del edificio, se vio reflejada en un charco que se había formado en la acera debido a la nieve que se derretía. Tenía buen aspecto, no muy formal, no muy informal.

Pudo haber tomado un taxi, pero no lo hizo debido a que no le hubiera dado el tiempo suficiente para repasar su estrategia.

Está bien. Entras, no saludas a nadie, vas directo a Recursos Humanos y encaras al tal James. Debes hacerlo rápido antes de que llamen a seguridad. Lo convences de tus dotes de escritora y le pides que te de una oportunidad, a la cual no se puede rehusar. –se veía bien mientras lo dramatizaba en su mente, pero las cosas nunca salían tan bien como su imaginación se lo hacía creer.

Al llegar al edificio, no hubo nadie quien la detuviera al entrar al ascensor. No había guardias, y al parecer la recepcionista no estaba en su puesto. Justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran un hombre entró en el ascensor. Lindsay no puedo evitar notar que era un muchacho bastante alto y guapo. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su labio inferior, del lado izquierdo.

¿Mordida? No, no lo creo. A pesar de ser joven, se ve bastante serio como para andar con juegos. –pensó, al no darse cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente.

El joven la miró de vuelta y mostró una sonrisa macabra que dejó a relucir sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

Bien, no le falta un diente; por lo que dudo que haya sido en una pelea –aun pensaba en aquella cicatriz, hasta que rompió el silencio.

-Creo que tengo que demandar a mi estilista –dijo él- ¿el corte no es bueno, verdad?

No se hubiera dado cuenta de que le hablaba a ella de no ser porque eran los únicos en el ascensor y que definitivamente no tenía uno de esos audífonos bluetooth que tenían los ejecutivos. No entendía el punto de esos aparatos, quizá esos eran los causantes de tantas familias destruidas. Atender llamadas, una tras otra, sobre asuntos laborales incluso cuando manejas, no es nada saludable y es muy peligroso.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Lindsay. No sabía que más decir, porque aunque supo que había dicho algo, no pudo procesar la información hasta que dejó de mirarlo- Ah, no. No es tu corte. Es decir, si lo es, pero no el de tu cabello. A lo que me refiero es… -_Está bien, mejor cállate, _pensó.

Supo que había hecho el ridículo ya que aquel joven soltó una carcajada y la miró fijamente.

-Tienes sentido del humor. Me agradan las personas con sentido del humor. –pensó un instante- ¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Lin… Lindsay.

-¿Lindsay…?

-Lindsay Walters.

-Lindsay Walters –repitió, mostrando una sonrisa que la dejó con la mente en blanco.

-Pero… -trató de pensar bien lo que iba a decir para no hacer el ridículo dos veces, aunque eso fuera imposible- no trabajo aquí. De hecho, recibí una carta de "gracias, pero no gracias" por parte del idiota de Recursos Humanos. Estoy aquí para saber cuál es su problema. ¿De casualidad lo conoces?

No supo si su amplia sonrisa era un sí o un no, pero luego de un momento de reflexión, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al ID que llevaba colgando del bolsillo de su traje: _JAMES CARTER, Recursos Humanos. The New York Times._

¡Yo y mi mala suerte! –se dijo a sí misma luego de haberse dado cuenta de que acaba de insultar al hombre que le pudo haber dado una oportunidad de trabajo.

-Idiota, hmmm… -dijo James, que a decir verdad no se veía molesto- ¡No me llamaban así desde la secundaria! ¿Y cuál es mi problema? –lo pensó un momento y la miró de arriba hacia abajo, con una expresión de satisfacción- Eso también me lo pregunto yo ahora… ¿De casualidad pusiste tu foto en el curriculum?

-No, creo que lo olvidé. –ya no servía de nada disculparse, su mirada le decía que no era necesario. Él se estaba divirtiendo con la situación- ¿Eso hace alguna diferencia?

-¡Sí, mucha! –le dijo, sorprendido por su pregunta.

Como si eso no fuera obvio _–_pensó ella. Con sólo verlo se podría decir que, de no ser el New York Times un periódico serio y prestigioso, sería una revista de modelaje; y James Carter de recursos humanos encabezaría la lista de los más guapos.

Reinó el silencio en el ascensor, que cada vez parecía hacerse más pequeño para Lindsay. Las puertas se abrieron al llegar al 5to piso, y ella no se atrevió a moverse. El Plan-A se había ido a la basura, y no había Plan-B. Estaba a punto de detenerlo y pedirle disculpas hasta que él se adelantó.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, Srta. Walters. De haber sabido que era usted tan… -la miró de arriba hacia abajo mientras sonreía- enérgica, nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¿Podría acercarse a mi oficina a eso de las 4 de la tarde? Estoy dispuesto a… reconsiderar su solicitud.

Lindsay no podía creer lo que oía. Esta era, quizá, la primera vez que la suerte jugaba a su favor. _Estoy dispuesto a reconsiderar su solicitud -_había dicho, y aún no lo podía creer.

Mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba, ella vio por última vez esa sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento. Las cosas iban relativamente bien. Excelentemente bien de hecho.

Al regresar a su apartamento, se sentó en el filo de su cama y se preguntó por qué las cosas estaban saliendo tan bien. Ella se caracterizaba por ser una persona decidida y responsable, pero con muy poca suerte.

Bien, no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad –se dijo.

Al momento en que se recostó en su cama, escuchó el sonido de unas llaves y cómo la puerta principal del apartamento se abría. Eran las 10 de la mañana y nadie tenía las llaves excepto su hermana y ella misma.

Lindsay no pudo evitar asomarse y ver a su hermana dejar su mochila encima del sofá.

-¿Jess? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¡Deberías estar en clase! –normalmente no estaba en casa a esta hora porque estaba buscando trabajo, pero al parece Jessica estaba más que acostumbrada a llegar a esa hora.

Jessica pareció sorprendida de escuchar la voz de su hermana y, resignada, se acercó a su habitación.

-Jess, ¿Qué sucede? ¡Háblame!

-¡Y qué quieres que te diga! ¿Que me escapo de clases todos los días y regreso a casa cuando sé que no estás? ¡SÍ, lo hago!

No podía creer lo que su hermana le decía.

-¿Que te escapas de clase? ¡No sabes el esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para que tengas una educación decente y así es como me pagas!

-¿Ahora me lo sacas en cara? ¡Já! No tengo tiempo para esto –y acto seguido salió de la habitación y entró en la suya dando un portazo.

No puedo hacer todo yo sola –se dijo a sí misma dejándose caer sobre la cama. Criar a una jovencita de 15 años era bastante complicado. Aunque alguna vez tuvo esa edad, no recuerda haber sido tan rebelde, aunque hay que tener en cuenta que para ese tiempo sus padres aún vivían.

Debía hablar con ella, preguntarle cuál es el problema. Necesitaban tener una mejor relación, sobre todo si vivirían juntas por algunos años más o por lo menos hasta que Jessica acabara la secundaria.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola holaa :) este es el primer caítulo de mi segundo fic :O<strong>

**Espero que les guste, sé que al principio no parece muy interesante, pero se va poniendo mejor ;) dejen reviews... Gracias :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

Se dirigió a la habitación de Jess, que pegado en la puerta tenía un letrero de "Keep Out". Ella tenía uno como ese cuando tenía su misma edad. Nunca podía faltar uno en la habitación de un adolescente.

-Jess, ¿podemos hablar? –dijo, golpeando levemente la puerta.

-No quiero. –respondió su hermana, que no le hacía las cosas más fáciles- Me aburrí de escuchar tus reprimendas, cómprate una vida y deja la mía en paz.

Eso colmó la paciencia de Lindsay al punto de sacar en manojo de llaves de la casa y abrir la puerta de la habitación. Su hermana, que estaba recostada en su cama saltó del susto y se paró frente a ella.

-Genial, ahora ni siquiera respetas mi espacio personal.

-¡Mi casa, mis reglas! Ahora, siéntate. Necesitamos hablar.

Su hermana, aunque no muy convencida, decidió hacerle caso y sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

Al principio, Lindsay no sabía que decirle. Pero empezó hablándole de la manera más calmada posible.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Es decir, ¿lo estoy haciendo mal? Tienes que decirme qué hago mal. Alguna vez tuve tu edad, por lo que entiendo si no quieres ir a clases y eso, pero siento que hay algo más. Algo te molesta. Sabes que de una manera u otra puedes confiar en mí.

Su hermana pareció pensarlo, pero a la final terminó diciéndole todo.

-No es tu culpa, no lo haces mal, es solo que no me siento cómoda con el hecho de ser una carga para ti.

-¡No lo eres! Nunca lo has sido. Lo único que cambia ahora, es que solo somos tú y yo. Lo demás sigue siendo igual.

-Es que es difícil entenderte –dijo Jessica, y la miró a los ojos-, es decir, no sé si buscas trabajo porque lo necesitas o porque quieres estar lejos de mí.

Lo último sorprendió de sobremanera a Lindsay. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba su hermana, que quería estar lejos de ella?

-Las cosas no son así, Jess. Lo que sucede es que llevaba años dependiendo de papá y mamá, y ahora que no están debo depender de mí misma.

-Pero sería más fácil si yo no estuviera aquí, ¿no es así?

-Sabes, cuando me dijeron que debía hacerme cargo de ti no me gustó la idea. No porque no te quisiera conmigo, sino porque sabía que a la larga te decepcionaría.

-¿Decepcionarme? No creo que eso sea posible, y por cierto, hoy no hubo clases.

-¿No hubo clases? ¿Por qué?

-Por nada en especial. –su hermana pasó de un estado de tristeza a emoción en menos de un segundo- ¿Cómo te fue con el trabajo? ¿Tuviste suerte?

-Algo por el estilo –no sabía cómo llamarlo. Decirle suerte sería como tentar al destino a demostrarle lo contrario.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Te lo dieron o no?

-En parte. –no sabía cómo explicarle a su hermana que por un descuido suyo casi pierde la oportunidad de su vida- Conseguir trabajo no es tan fácil como crees.

-¿Por qué te reservas las cosas? ¡Te vi entrar en el edificio del New York Times! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

No sabía cómo su hermana había llegado hasta ahí, pero teniendo en cuenta que no estaba en clases, era de suponerse que la siguiera.

-Bueno, James… el tipo de recursos humanos me dijo que pensaba _reconsiderar_ lo del trabajo. Pero nada está dicho.

-¿James, huh? Cuéntame como es. ¿Es guapo? ¿Es alto? ¿Tiene un hermano menor? ¡Apuesto a que sí!

-Sí… sí… y lo dudo –dijo Lindsay, respondiendo a las preguntas de su hermana- Pero ahí no acaba todo. Me dijo exactamente esto: _Mis más sinceras disculpas, Srta. Walters. De haber sabido que era usted tan… enérgica, nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¿Podría acercarse a mi oficina a eso de las 4 de la tarde? Estoy dispuesto a… reconsiderar su solicitud._

-Wow –dijo Jess-, siento como si estuviera en una película porno.

No pudo evitar reír con lo rápido que su hermana sacaba conclusiones. Ni ella misma había pensado en el hecho de que tal vez James estuviera interesado en ella.

-¡Hey, no vayas tan rápido! –le dijo.- No creo que se haya referido a eso.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué le respondiste?

-Ehh… nada.

-¿Nada de nada? –le dijo su hermana, que aparentemente estaba sorprendida por su respuesta.

-No, nada. No sabía qué decirle.

-¡Por Dios Lindsay! ¡Qué lenta eres!

-¡Hey! –gritó Lindsay, mientras golpeaba a su hermana en la frente con el dedo índice.

-Bueno, ¿vas a ir?

-Hmm, no lo he pensado bien. Es decir, sé que oportunidades como esta no se presentan más de una vez en la vida pero, ¿y si tienes razón? ¿Qué tal si se quiere propasar conmigo?

-Muy interesante. Dado el hecho de que es un ejecutivo, no creo que se atreva a tocarte en frente de sus empleados. –dijo- así que sólo asegúrate de que no cierre la puerta de su oficina o de que no te invite a cenar a ningún lado. Si será tu jefe, no creo que sea buena idea tener una relación con él. Creo que sería incómodo, ¿no crees?

-Tienes toda la razón. A veces me pregunto si tú deberías ser la hermana mayor.

A pesar de tener 15 años, Jessica no era nada ingenua. Quizá la televisión actual no era tan dañina para la juventud después de todo.

-Basta de tonterías. ¿Qué hora es? –dijo Jessica.

-Ehh… -miró rápidamente su reloj- las 12h30.

-Wow, el tiempo se pasa volando. –se levantó de la cama y se dirigió el teléfono- Debo hacer una llamada, ¿me disculpas?

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Nada estaba dicho, no sabía qué era precisamente lo que James buscaba con aquella reunión, pero de lo que Lindsay estaba segura es que no estaba dispuesta a arrastrarse por ese trabajo.

Las horas pasaban, y la hora de la verdad se acercaba. A las 3 de la tarde Lindsay ya estaba lista para salir. Su hermana, quién llevaba horas hablando por teléfono, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo le dijo:

-Sí, si. Definitivamente asegúrate de que no cierre la puerta de su oficina –y acto seguido, la volvió a cerrar.

No supo a que se refería con aquel comentario, pero se miró al espejo para ver si algo andaba mal. No vio nada fuera del otro mundo. Su falda arriba de la rodilla era ajustada, pero no tan provocadora. En realidad, su atuendo era lo menos importante dado el hecho de que se pondría una gabardina negra para el frío y una bufanda blanca.

-Jess, regreso en 2 horas. –le dijo a su hermana- Si no doy señales de vida después de eso, llámame.

-¡Está bien! –le respondió su hermana.

Al salir del edificio, un viento helado le recorrió el cuerpo.

Quizá la falda no fue una buena idea después de todo_ -_pensó.

Esta vez tomó un taxi, ya que no iba a echar esta oportunidad a la basura por llegar tarde. Por lo menos quería dar una buena segunda impresión.

Llegó al edificio del New York Times en menos de 10 minutos. A pesar del tráfico, el conductor sabía perfectamente por dónde ir.

Esta vez, la recepcionista se encontraba en su lugar, esperando con la mirada a que alguien se acercara para brindarle la más cálida de las sonrisas.

-Bienvenida a The New York Times. ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sí. ¿Me puede indicar cómo llegar a la oficina de Recursos Humanos?

-Así es. Suba hasta el 5to piso y al final del pasillo hay una oficina grande que dice Recursos Humanos. –_qué tonta, debí suponerlo, _se dijo.

-¿Sabe de casualidad si el Sr. Carter se encuentra?

-Sí. ¿Desea que la anuncie?

-No, déjelo así. Muchas gracias.

-Estamos para servirle.

Conversar con aquella recepcionista la hizo sentir miedo. Todo en aquel lugar era tan pulcro, tan ordenado, tan… perfecto. Sería difícil ponerse al día con el ambiente de aquel lugar.

Ya en el 5to piso, al caminar por el pasillo del cual la recepcionista le habló sintió que tenía mariposas en el estómago. Finalmente llegó a la última oficina que decía: _James Carter, Recursos Humanos._

Tocó la puerta con decisión y pudo escuchar un _adelante_ que vino de adentro. Definitivamente era su voz.

Al entrar éste levantó la mirada de unos papeles que tenía en el escritorio y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Sabía que vendrías.

-Me dijo que viniera y aquí estoy.

-Sí, así es. Aquí estás. –dijo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento haciendo que Lindsay se sobresaltara. No estaba esperando movimientos tan repentinos.

James se acercó a la puerta y la cerró. Lindsay no sabía qué hacer. Era como si su hermana fuera vidente. Todo lo que le advirtió que pasaría, acababa de pasar. Permaneció parada un rato más mientras él la mirada de arriba hacia debajo de regreso a su escritorio.

-La razón por la que te pedí que vinieras, es porque te tengo una propuesta.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta? –dijo ella.

-Una muy buena. –dijo- Si crees que eres digna de trabajar para el New York Times, seguramente no la rechazarás.

A Lindsay le hervía la sangre. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Créeme, no te arrepentirás. Estoy seguro que al final te habrás divertido un montón.

Ya no podía más. Sintió tanta vergüenza en su interior que la sacó apenas escuchó la última palabra.

-¡Si crees que me voy a acostar contigo por este trabajo te equivocaste! ¡No estoy tan desesperada!

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre acostarse conmigo? –Dijo él, mostrándole una sonrisa burlona- A lo que me refería es, que quiero que te infiltres en cierto lugar y que consigas información de cierta persona, si lo que consigues es lo suficientemente revelador, lo pondremos en primera plana. Con tú nombre. –Continuó- Además, soy un hombre de principios y no dejo que cualquier mujer entre en mi vida.

Debió sentirse insultada con el último comentario, pero al contrario, se sintió aliviada.

-Ya veo, y ¿qué lugar es este del que hablas?

-Un club gótico.

-¿Un club gótico? Debe ser una broma –no pudo evitar reírse con lo que dijo.

-No veo porqué un montón de repentinas desapariciones de jóvenes te pueda parecer una broma –dijo seriamente.

-¿Desapariciones?

-Así es. Lo único que necesito es que consigas la información necesaria como para desenmascarar al culpable.

-Y según tú, ¿quién es el culpable?

-Un vampiro.

-Los vampiros NO existen –dijo- son sólo inventos de personas afectadas del cerebro.

-Déjame darte un consejo –dijo- Jamás digas eso frente a él.

-¿Él?

-Vesago.


End file.
